Letting out the fire Persona 3 portable
by Jazzi1908
Summary: I'm an orphan I lived alone and now the kirijo group transferred me to Gekkoukan High, back to my home town. I didn't want to go back, I didn't want to, but I have to I found out that there are things here I need to protect, like my new found friends, and myself. I want to kill everyone who takes away the people I love comment please and be nice!
1. Chapter 1 me no own chars except OC

_**This is my first story *in a long time***_

_**And I apologize if I miss spelled or miss use something because I have my life outside and I just want to let my imagination go free. I will re-check it and fix my mistakes but my grammar isn't that great so bare with me please. Oh and there will be some alternative scenes because this story isn't pg nor R but the alternative scenes are! **_

_**why? because it's Yuri soooooo don't go there if you don't want to read that, the alternative scenes will be posted the same day the original chapter will be posted.**_

* * *

**April 22**

I've been moving from one city to another and this time we moved to a place called Iwatodai.  
I'm living on my own with a supervisor who kept having her yearly "check-ups" on me, BUT NOW I'M FREE FROM HELL'S SPAWN.

I' am going to live in a dorm  
I think its name was Minatodai Dormitory? I think.

Anyways it's sponsored by the famous kirijo group….

Apparently I was transferred there for reasons that are still unknown to me, but hey it beats getting checked on by the devil's daughter.

I was in the car with the devil's daughter because she wanted to "make sure" I won't kill anyone there on my first day.

The devil's name is Hinaku Nihiya

Nihiya-san pulled her sports car to a stop in from of the dorm and turned to me.

"You!-"She said like I was going to destroy the dorm "Stay safe, don't cause trouble, and please -please don't burn the dorm down" She begged sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door

"Aye ma'am I will not do anything that stupid" I replied not really caring about it. I took out my luggage from her trunk and waited for her to leave.

As much as I want to "bond" with the devil's spawn I must be getting ready for school. I'm already late because of reasons I will never tell you.

I was about to knock the dorm's door when a kid appear out of nowhere.

She was wearing white and gray stripped shirt and pants; she is smaller than me with blonde short hair and yellow red eyes. She was holding a piece of paper in front of me.

"Hey! Sign this please; it's a contract." She said with a creepy kiddy sorta voice.

I sighed and read the contract.

I re-read the sentence 'you shall carry your own responsibility as well as the others.' It was weird but I brought out a pen and signed it.

Right after I signed it the door shot open hitting the girl. She evaporates into thin air!?

WTF!? Uwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh WHAT the HELL!?

I shook my head and looked at the person who opened the door.

He wore a baseball cap, purple uniform and he has a goatee. (junpei Iori)(16)(5'7'')

He perked up and yelled behind him "She's HERE!?"  
…. What? HELLO!? I think you killed a little GIRL!?

Aw whatever

Two girls and a guy came

The first girl hair long, curly red hair, she looks important, rich and famous for some reason.

She wore a stripped blouse, a large red ribbon on her chest, and black knee-high boots.  
She looked older than the other girl.

(Mitsuru Kirijo) ( 17)(5'5'')

While the other girl looked younger

Short light brown hair, white blouse and a pink sweater jacket on it, black mini skirt and a unique heart shaped chocker, (Yukari Takeba) (16)(5'3'')

The other guy has short silver hair, pale complexion and a modified uniform (akihiko Sanada) (17)(5'9'')

Anyways

The red haired girl smiled at me and held out her hand "you're very late but welcome to our dorm. We're happy to have you"

I nodded and shook her hand "likewise but I'm sure there are questions that needs to be answering. I know you couldn't get any information about me except my school records right?" I asked politely

They blinked rapidly and the red hair nodded.

She gestured me to head inside, I followed quietly.

I sat on the living room couch and waited for them to start. The brown haired girl sat beside me and said "Hi! I'm Yukari Takeba, the guy with the cap there is Junpei Iori and the handsome senpai there is Akihiko Sanada and the famous senpai ever Mitsuru Kirijo" She told me cheerfully.

Ah! So that's why she looked rich… cause she is

I nodded and smiled

"hello I'm Miyuko Hiritoshi" I replied respectfully

Mitsuru san sat in front with me with Akihiko san and Junpei sat beside Yukari

Mitsuru began "So Hiritoshi san, how come you don't have any other file other than your school records?"

I sighed and replied "I'm an orphan and my parents died here 10 years ago, they were murdered by criminals, they still haven't caught the killer. They also found out that my parents suffered from an unknown disease and that I was immune to it….so I'm told. Anyways I grew up in St. hanji's orphanage far from here because of my safety, I was never adopted so the supervisor said I could live alone but she has to check up on me yearly, if I couldn't handle it then I'm going back to the orphanage. Now I don't have any papers because the orphanage wanted to hide me from the world for now until I go back to my home town….here, and they'll release my history a week after I arrive"

I smiled at their shocked expressions; maybe I should ask "who else lives here?" I said unconsciously.

Mitsuru senpai nodded and replied politely "there is another girl, who isn't here yet. She's about your age, she had to join clubs so she'll be late."

I nodded and started imagining the girl she was talking about.

* * *

**_Well chapter 1_**

**_I'm sorry for the grammar_**

**_Go easy on me and please comment about it!_**


	2. Chapter 2 this is where I start

_**Okay! first I'm sorry if I misspelled or my grammar sucked  
**_

_**two this chapter does not have an alternative one**_

Okay okay... recap of what happened a few minutes ago

They told me that i haven't met everyone who is currently living in the dorm.

Apparently the person is a girl, same age as me, and they said she's really nice, and my room is just in front of hers.

Where am I now? I'm inside my new room, fixing my things.

I heard someone knock on my door; I couldn't answer it because I was carrying a box so I just said

"Come in!"

The door opened as Mitsuru senpai came in.

She smiled and asked "need help?"

Her well mannered attitude is very nice, plus her posture is always nice to look at. I wish I was like that.

I smiled and replied politely "I'm good, but you are still welcome to help" after that I smiled

She giggles and carried the box next to her. "I'll help" she smiled and started to fix my things.

I opened the box with my pictures and albums.

I remembered my friends from Tokyo. They knew my past and helped me recover.

I grabbed the photo of me and my best friend.

She had blonde hair, she had glasses like me but hers was much bigger, she has gray eyes and long curly jet black hair.

Mitsuru san saw the picture and asked "you miss them don't you?"

I nodded slightly and placed the picture on the drawer beside my bed.

"Her name was Yuki Gunzia. She and I were pretty close. She knew my secrets and I knew hers." I said calmly

Mitsuru san nodded and put some of my clothes inside the closet. "I'm not surprised. You're a friendly person" She said happily I smiled and continued to fix my things

3rd POV

The others were down stairs doing what they were doing. Suddenly the main door opened as a girl with orange hair with a wet umbrella beside her (Minako Arisato)

Yukari and Junpei laughed and akihiko said '"welcome back, I guess the rain caught you"

Minako smiled and placed her umbrella on the umbrella holder to dry and walked towards the three.

"Yep, oh I joined the track team a while ago." She announced cheerfully

Yukari ceased her laughter and informed Minako about their new dorm mate…

Minako beamed and asked "what is she like?"

Junpei grinned and said "hot!"

Yukari slapped his arm and murmured "pervert" at him.

Minako giggled and turned to yukari

Yukari smiled and said "she's nice and seems friendly, so far she's great"

Minako nodded and asked "where is she now?"

Right after that they heard a yelped and a thud upstairs.

They got up and ran up stairs from their arrival they saw Mitsuru on top of Miyuko and cluttered items around them.

Mitsuru got up and helped the new girl up.

Yukari asked "uhm what happened?"

Mitsuru apologized to Miyuko and explained "I was about to bring the last box in her room but i tripped. Hirotoshi san jumped on the ground to break my fall, which was really unnecessary." Mitsuru looked at Miyuko like she was insane.

Miyuko smiled sheepishly "I thought it would hurt more since you carrying my stuff"

Mitsuru sighed and thanked Miyuko for what she did, but also lectured her about this.

Then Miyuko finally noticed Minako behind Yukari.

"Ah! You must be the one their talking out I'm Miyuko Hirotoshi."

Miyuko held out her hand and Minako gladly shook it.

"I'm Minako Arisato nice to meet you" Minako smiled thought 'she is very nice. I'm sure we'll be good friends' minako obsrerved miyuko's outfit she has shoulder length light 'green hair, dark yellow eyes' slightly tanned skin. She wore baggy dark green jean with a red hooded jacket with a white tank top. Plus she has an orange bracelet that says "U ND ME RIGHT?"

Miyuko lets go and said " well I would love to stay and chat with you guys but I have to finish unpacking so see you guys tomorrow" She had a smile on her face. Then she waved good bye and went inside.

Mitsuru turned to the others and said "we'll observe her later right?"

We all nodded and went back to their businesses.

Dark hour...

Miyuko was sleeping soundly but something strange woke her up

The little girl was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Miyuko was shocked then backed away "wha!- You're alive?! Wait who are you? How did you get in my room?!" she asked rapidly.

The pale girl giggled and smiled "I'm always with you silly. I'm Minerva" the girl spoke happily

Miyuko went back to a sleeping position. "Okay Minerva...what are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously

Meanwhile 5th floor control room

Mitsuru and Minako were watching a sleeping Miyuko. Minako looked again and saw Miyuko talking to a girl... She was shocked and asked mitsuru "senpai do you see what I'm seeing?"

Mitsuru looked confused and said "Well she is definitely sleeping through the dark hour only time will tell if she has potential."

Minako looked shocked that mitsuru doesn't see what she is seeing so she listened to their conversation

Minerva: "here is a key you'll need it and your contract will be effective starting tonight. I understand you don't know what's happening so just please accept everything I say for now."

Miyuko nodded and slept once more.

While Minako was shocked on what she had just seen.

Next day~~~~~~

Minako and Yukari just finished with their morning routine and knocked on Miyuko's door

"Miyuko?" Yukari called…

But there was no response. Minako and yukari panicked and opened the door only to see that no one was there.

They quickly ran down stairs to tell the others but they saw Miyuko tying her shoes.

Miyuko looked confused because the two looked like they were going to have a panic attack.  
"Guys, are you alright? Oh by the way, I'm a morning person I wake at least an hour before you wake up." She said innocently.

Yukari groaned as Minako sighed in relief,

Mitsuru came down and saw the three.

She observed what Miyuko was wearing

'She was wearing a dark orange cap. Her sweater jacket uniform was unbuttoned but her white blouse was neatly done. She had black under shorts that was a tad too long so the others can see it.

Mitsuru cleared her throat as she noticed that the three girls were half arguing half joking about something.

"We're going to be late so I suggest we get going." Mitsuru said strictly, the three girls nodded and left the dorm.

Once they were in the train Minako tapped Miyuko's cap and asked "where did you get this?" She asked curiously.

Miyuko smiled and took off her hat and showed them the inside "this was made by my father, he made it cotton and comfortable to wear."

Yukari smiled and put Miyuko's hat on Miu's head "well it suits you well!"

Miyuko laughed and nodded.

After walking to the Iwatodai Train station  
they rode the train to Gekoukkan High

Minako and Yukari were in front of Miyuko, while Mitsuru was beside her. Minako noticed Miyuko wasn't looking outside, not even a peek.

She decided to ask Miyuko about it, but her response was amusing and confusing.

Miyuko flinched and shivers; she waved her hand and said "No, I'm good. Uh…see moving windows remind me of…..something in the past." Her voice seemed to crack when she said the word "past"

Minako nodded and changed the subject…..

SKIP!

Gekoukkan High

Mitsuru turned to face her juniors and said "Miyuko, welcome to Gekoukkan high"  
Miyuko smiled and went ahead "WOW this school is damn big!" She said with a twirl. The other three giggled and lead her inside.

Yukari and Mitsuru said they'll go on ahead because of their club meetings. So Minako volunteered to take Miyuko to the Faculty office.

Minako called "Ms. Toriumi? The new student is here"

Isako toriumi Home room teacher of class 2-F

Short lighe brown hair that reach to her neck, and dark gray eyes; she wears a white turtleneck-like collar shirt, a brown faculty work jacket, brown pants, and black high heel shoes.

Miyuko sent Minako off for she did not want her to miss anything.

Ms. Toriumi smiled at her and asked politely "why are you late? Did something happen?"

Miyuko shook her head "No miss, there were just things I needed to take care of back at my old street. I will catch up on the things I've missed." She said reassuringly

Ms. Toriumi nodded and told her to go to class 2-F

Miyuko smiled and followed her.

Lunch

Miyuko stood up and started walking to the door but Yukari, Minako and Junpei stopped her…

Confused she asked "uhm guys what're are you doing?"

Junpei grinned "well, we wanted to see if you're up for the mall later on?" he said cheerfully

Minako didn't say anything

'This is weird' Miyuko said to herself. She shook her head and said "sorry guys the devil's spaw- er I mean my legal guardian going to check on me today, it'll last until tomorrow. Sorry"

Junpei's eyes widen then he looked depressed

Yukari sighed and smiled "okay that's too bad"  
Minako smiled and patted junpei on the back "maybe some other time"

Miyuko smile and nodded.

_'I wonder what hell's spawn is planning to do later'_

_**well uhm be nice with the comments **_

_**cause I just want to let my imagination out**_


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuko's PoV

I was waiting for hell's spawn Hina-san at the lobby while I was reading a manga.

Suddenly Minerva appeared in front of me.

I was confused, her hair and her appearance changed… Her hair turned from gold blonde hair to a unique shade of blue, she had and eye patch on her left eye while her right was blue and her pupil shaped like a crescent moon. She had a big dark orange scarf, big black jacket that hid her arms, big white shirt that looked like it was glowing, big red pants that were folded and boots….uhm and the weirdest part of her transformation was the big dark blue coffin following closely behind her.

My mouth was wide open as she giggles and said "I take it that you are shocked by my sudden change in appearance?" I nodded and shook my head.

Minerva twirls in from of me "this is my usual clothes; the ones I wore when you first met me are the "business" clothes."

I laugh nervously and finally asked "why are you here? I mean not that I don't want you here, but why?"

She sat in the air "Your stay here give you a chance to avenge you're parent's death, as well as the discovery of the dark shadows." And with that she disappeared…..

What? Dark shadows? What in the world does this kid eat?

I heard someone knocking on the door; I stood up and walked over there.

3rd PoV

Miyuko opened the door and saw Hinaku or the one that decided to adopt her from that wretched orphanage.

Hinaku greeted her formally and stepped inside with the worksheets in her hands

Miyuko sighed "Why so formal? I lived with you for 6 years and yet you act like that?" she said trying to annoy the living demon inside satan's daughter herself. Hinaku hit miyuko's arm as punishment. Her punch wasn't too painful but it wasn't for playfulness.

Miyuko rubbed her arm "what? It's true, I'm practically your daughter yet you treat me like a stranger." She said with a pout, she noticed this behavior long time ago but decided not to act on it because it just might lead her into trouble.

The older woman sighed and shook her head "This is my job too so I still have to address you as my client" her voice had the thick 'business deal'kind.

Miyuko sighed and changed the subject "So what are you going to do here?" she said sounding bored. Hinaku smiled formally and said "to see your room"

Miu flinched, "what?"

At the control room

Mitsuru had returned an hour before Miu because of Ikutsuki, who was sitting beside her, observing Miu and her care taker

Mitsuru looked at Ikutsuki and asked "What orphanage did she come from?"

Ikutsuki chuckled and responded "her friend over there won't tell us the name. Maybe something happened there."

Mitusuru nodded and looked back at the scene in Miu's room.

Miu was lying on her bed as Hinaku san inspects.

"why do you put your guitar on the floor? You could trip. Pick that up and put it on a stand.-" Hinaku started off.

Miu yawned and looked at her "I' am not that stupid to trip on my own guitar" she said in a monotone voice

Hinaku threw the guitar on Miu and continued to roam around

Miu yelped in pain when the guitar hit her chest and almost threw the guitar back.

Miu exhales and just place the guitar on her bed.

"Your closet had unnecessary things inside. Why must you put it there?"

Mitsuru looked at Ikutsuki "her care taker is very strict. Why did she adopt her in the first place when they clearly don't like each other" She asked curiously.

Ikutsuki smiled and replied

"Their relationship might look as if they are always at their throats when they are together but both really care for the other." Mitsuru was still confused and asked "huh?"

Ikutsuki chuckled and said "You'll get it eventually"

At Miu's room

"Miu, why are you still wearing that hat? Didn't you tell me it reminded you of that past?"

Miu shrugs and replied coldy "I like this hat and that's exactly why I am always wearing it... because it reminded me of that moment."

Hinaku sighed and finished up She was in front of the door "well if checks out for now. You better behave here and you won't cause trouble." She reminded miu

Miu nodded and laid down "y-ye -" she noticed a bruise on Hinaku's arm... "Why are you still with HIM!" She yelled Hinaku's eyes widened and backed away.

"I can't leave him. It's none of your business miu. Goodbye" with that Hinaku opened the door and left Miu shocked and angry...

She hits her pillow and looked at her guitar. She smiled and placed the guitar on her guitar stand.

At the control room Hinaku barged in then Mitsuru stood up, shocked that the older woman entered the room. "You there, tell me does she have the potential already?" This shocked Mitsuru even more.

Ikutsuki chuckled and said "Her abilities will appear. I'm sure"

The older woman smiled and sighed in relief "Good, I don't have to come back here worrying" and once again the woman left leaving Mitsuru surprised and made her understand Ikutsuki's explanation

Next day….

April 24

Skip to dismissal

Miyuko's POV

I just joined the Tennis club.

I love it, the wonderful breeze and I can't believe they have a tennis court. Back at my old school you won't even see a basketball court.

Hm…. I wonder what my friends are doing. I miss them  
I use to remember Yuki would always tell me that I'll get better at tennis and that I would be famous. I laugh every time she tells me, because I know that it's not going to come true.

Anyways hours have past and it was pretty late, I stayed at the coffee shop at Palownia mall because I needed to clear my mind

I was walking back, and then I checked the time

11:58 pm

Wow it was already this late, I was close to the dorm….when

My head started to ache, my vision had gone blurry and my whole body was in pain.

"AAAAAHH" I cried out, I-I have no one to help me…

I glanced at my watch 11:59:30 pm  
ah I have to wait for this pain to stop

I collapsed on the floor but still conscious.

Suddenly all the lights turned off, the running motors, the electronic sounds disappear. It grew darker and darker….. What's happening here?

"Hey there!" a familiar voice said  
I looked around to see who it was but it's too dark….

Well that was chapter 3

Hope you like it

And be nice please =3=  
I'm just trying to let out my imagination


	4. Chapter 4

**_NO ALTERNATIVE CHAPTER_**

**_AGAIN IM DOING THIS TO LET OUT MY IMAGINATION SO SORRY IF I HAVE MISSPELLED WORDS AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS_**

Chapter 4

3rd POV earlier 11:40 pm

Ikutsuki rushed in "where is she?" he half yelled

Minako shook her head "we don't know. After the bell rang she told us she needed to get a club then she needed to do something." Minako explained

Yukari then added "But she said she was going to be early." Worry filled their eyes.

Akihiko stood up from the couch "well do you guys have a clue on where she could be right now?" he asked somewhat panicking

Junpei shook his head "we don't have her phone number."

Mitsuru was pacing back and forth in the living room "this is bad... it'll the dark hour soon. C'mon let's go look for her." she exclaimed everyone nodded in agreement and head outside.

Miyuko's POV

Present

The pain still hasn't subsided yet and it was pitched black. I couldn't see anything but suddenly Minerva glowed beside me. "Better?" she asked nonchalantly

I nodded and sat up trying to ignore the pain in my body. Minerva sat beside me and said "You'll have to stay alert...It won't be safe here if you stayed. I suggest walking." Her voice was emotionless.

I got annoyed and half yelled "I can't my body won't make me and also this is a usual problem for me."

Minerva stood up and a barrier was removed. I saw black blobs and demon-like creatures around us but there was still a force preventing them to come any further. "Like I said it's dangerous. There are a lot of things you don't know and a lot of things that doesn't faze you like me for example, there are a lot of things not normal with me yet you act as if I'm normal and you don't report anything." Minerva explained

I sighed and said "Because I've been through this. Seeing unreal things, and I dream about the people I'm going to meet. This is why I get along with everyone. Besides in a few seconds I'll probably faint from the pain."

Minerva laughed and said "well not this time"

I was confused "what-" with that the pain got worse yet my eyes went blind.

3rd POV

Junpei yelled "Over there!" he pointed to the large number of shadows trying to get to something, or someone

They rushed to the group but a force pushed them back and a screech blasted through the air

"What is that?" Mitsuru covered her ears

Suddenly the group of shadows scattered and Persona Jack frost and Mithra appeared.

" W-what?! Two personas" Minako half yelled, shocked as everyone else

Suddenly they heard a boom and saw the shadows combining with each other. "This is the first I've heard of this?!" Mitsuru exclaimed. Then they saw Miyuko kneeling in between the two personas... Her eyes were black "Double fang" she yelled and pointed towards the large shadow that looks like a big black tiger

Mithra attacks it dealt heavy damage to the enemy, but eight more shadows attack Miyuko

Yukari yelled "we have to help her!" She was about to run towards Miu but Mitsuru stopped her "wait... I don't think it's a good idea. She can't see... Which means…. she'll attack everything that's moving." Mitsuru explains.

Miyuko pointed to the eight attacking shadows and then Jack Frost used mabufu to block the shadows...

"She can control two personas, and why are still outside? It's like they are protecting her without her commands." Mitsuru explained...

Suddenly Miyuko cried in pain as the two personas began to kill every shadow in sight and the giant tiger evaporated.

Miyuko turned her head to the gang and pointed at them. Mithra charged but before Mithra could do anything, he disappeared along with Jack Frost.

Miyuko was lying down on the ground, somewhat lifeless.

Minako and Junpei rushed to her and carried her "She's unconscious" Junpei declared. Mitsuru nodded and said "Let's get her home." with that they left.

Miyuko' POV

I opened my eyes only to find a blue door in front of me... "Where the hell am I?"

Suddenly the door opened and sucked me inside and causing me to black out. Once I opened my eyes I was a man with long nose….let's just say he has a 'set' or hair and a man that looks like a butler…

WHERE THE HELL AM I!?

Suddenly the man spoke "Good evening, I' am Igor and this is my assistant. You are probably confused as to where you are; well you are in the Velvet room." Igor's voice was really creepy; I mean if someone woke me up like that I would've punched him on the face.

I looked around and it's like an elevator falling but I don't feel gravity pulling me up. "Why am I here?" I finally asked

Igor smiled and pointed towards the door behind me "You will find out when your friend arrives, but first let me explain how you got here, it's like you're dreaming about this place but this place is real and right now, you are in your subconscious body…"

Okay one, I didn't get that at all, two this is really scary but I'm use to scary and lastly three, I am UNCONSIOUS RIGHT NOW!?

I composed myself and nodded "Okay…" I said nervously  
Images start to pop in my head, I saw different demons and two creatures pop out of my hands… WHAT THE HELL!?

I quickly stood up and looked at my hands "what were those things?" I asked myself.

I didn't realize that I said that out loud, Theo replied "You'll find the answers to your question when your friend arrives, please be patient." I blushed because I was pegged as an impatient person.  
I sighed and sat on the floor waiting for my so called 'friend' to arrive.

* * *

_**Short but … well but nothing**_

_**It's a short chapter**_

_**Sorry for the errors**_

_**Be nice in commenting -,-**_


End file.
